Jalan Sehat SM TOWN
by BangKai mumumu
Summary: Dalam rangka memperingati HUT Lee Soo Man ke 61 akan diadakan "JALAN SEHAT SM TOWN" .
1. Chapter 1

**DICARI DONATUR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam rangka memperingati HUT Lee Soo Man ke 61 akan diadakan "JALAN SEHAT SM TOWN" . Maka dari itu akan dicari donatur dengan syarat :

1. Setinggi Changmin

2. Sekaya Siwon & Suho

3. Sealim Siwon & Jongdae

4. Sepintar Kyuhyun (?)

Untuk yang berminat harap hubungi Staff SM Entertaiment di Jalan Pegangsaan Timur no XX Gedung SM Entertaiment lantai

Phone : +82 1234 56789

Atau ke PO BOX LSM 9000 Seoul

Bagi yang ingin ikut Jalan Sehat biaya pendaftaran 20 won / per kepala

**Dapat :**

1 buah kaos bergambar gwiyeomi SooMan

1 gelas air mineral merek "Suhoria"

Door prize :

2 Kipas angin

100 Gelas buruk rupa

10 Payung

**5 Door prize utama :**

Nginep di dorm Super Junior 2 hari 3 malam

Nginep di dorm EXO 3 hari 2 malam

Di kecup artist SM (bisa milih )

Di peluk artis SM ( bias milih )

Digendong SooMan bridal style

Informasi lebih lanjut bisa lihat di web keceh kami ..co..kr/jalansehat

Bagaimana ? adakah yang minat jadi donatur ato peserta jalan sehat ?

Ripiu ne ? author tunggu riviewnya readers ne? mumumu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cast : Lee Soo Man (main cast)

Other cast temukan sendiri karna dichap ini muncul banyak makhluk hidup eh maksudnya orang xD

.

**Mini kamus bahasa bencong**

**Akikah = aku**

**Cucok = cocok**

**Lekes = laki**

**Maharani = mahal**

**Jali-jali = jalan-jalan**

**Mekong = makan**

.

.

Yo cikidaw yo dibaca ;;)

**Kantor SM , at SooMan Private Room**

**05.30 am**

Di pagi yang cerah matahari tersenyum dari balik tirai ruangan pribadi Pak SooMan. Pak SooMan yang ketiduran dikantor gara-gara kepikiran acara jalan sehat yang sampe sekarang belum dapet donatur.

_Kukuruyuuuuk... _terdengar suara ayam berkokok nan berkotek ria di jendela kantor(?) /abaikan/ cahaya matahari menyilaukan wajah Pak SooMan membuatnya membuka kelopak matanya. "Hoaaaaaaam" Pak SooMan menguap, mulutnya yang bau gak karuan menyerbak keseluruh ruangan, dan dia mencium bau mulutnya sendiri yang _badegh_. Kemudian dia pinksun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**08.00 am**

Seorang namja berwatak evil memasuki ruangan SooMan, dan dia terkaget-kaget melihat keadaan Pak SooMan. "omo omo what happen?" Ini baunya gak enak bingit plis. Demi game _starcraf_ gue mending ane keluar aja daripada game over"

Namja evil bin upil itu pun pergi.

_Flashback_

_**SooMan Pov**_

_Akuh binjun , kenapa sampe sekarang belum dapet donatur /?_

_Apa yang harus akuh lakuin ?_

_Akuh tak cuat menahan semua ini_

_Tuhan, help me juseyooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Aha! Akuh nemuin ide super brilian! _*dikepala Pak SooMan ada lampu 1000 watt*

_At Taman Lawang 10.00 pm_

_Inikah akuh sekarang ?_

_Akikah cucok awww :3_

_Pen cari lekes tajir bo' _

_Aduh liat liat lekes dulu yang bawa mobil maharani_

**Groong grooong suara mobil dengan knalpot grong dan berwana kuning metalic menghampiri SooMin (kalo pagi jadi SooMan kalo malem jadi SooMin readersdeul)**

_Ah omo pasti lekes ini tajir, samperin ah..._

**Akikah kaget sekali ketika liat sang pemilik mobil itu buka kaca...**

_O EM JI..._

_P- P – Park_

_Jin_

_Young_

**Akikah mimpi apa ? itu Park Jin Young ?**

**Okelah yang penting fulus fulus fulus, semoga dia gak ngenalin akikah, duh akikah bakal maluku TT TT **

"_HelloTuan Jin Young" akikah nyapa sambil kedipin bulu mata anti badai_

"_hallo cantiqs, ente baru disini ? kok ane baru liat"_

"_iye" jawab akikah singkat_

"_nama ente siapa ?"_

"_Lee SooMin imnida"_

"_nama yang bagus, jali jali yuk"_

"_oke Tuan, tapi akikah pengen mekong doeloe" __**jujur akikah laper belum makan /pukpuk/**_

"_arra ayo kuajak makan direstoran yang maharani"_

_**Dalam semalam akikah berhasil nguras kocek Park Jin Young, okelah lumayan buat dana Jalan Sehat. Penampilan akikah gimana ya? Minjem gaunnya Seohyun pas mv The Boys trus pake wignya Jessica, so pasti Park Jin Young klepek-klepek ama akikah. Oh iya make up akikah gak kalah ama Lady HeeHee yang kliatan 10 tahun lebih muda xD**_

_**SooMan Pov End**_

_Flasback End___

**11.00 am**

Ini jam berapa ?

Gluduk gluduk duaaaar ...

Siang itu hujan deras dan petirnya gede-gede, Sooman terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ketika denger petir secara langsung dari telinganya yang mulai agak kopok xD

"omooo jam 11 dan akikah eh naega belum mandi masih bau, rejeki gueeeeeeee, gue kesiangan, rejeki gue dipatok ayam huaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Pak SooMan pun menangis sejadi-sajadinya XD

TBC

Annyeong readersdeul ^^

Pereknalkan Naneun Chenoa imnida , maafkan author yang lama sekali tak update jeongmal noumu mianhae...

Banyak tryout dan uas, aku uda kelas 3 readersdeul /malah curhat/

FF ini nyambung gak sih ? I think gaje tingkat tinggi TT TT

Mohon ripiu ne ?

Intinya chenoa makasih bingit yang uda mau mampir ke ff ku dan ngasih ripiu hehe, noumu gomawo :* mumumu

**Balasan ripiu :**

**Park Ri Yeon : **boleh boleh ayo daftar yuk, mungkin akan direkomendasikan xD mumumu :*

**Cho hyumin :** mian gak boleh, kyumin termasuk aset berharga SM wkwkwk mumumu :*

**WneKyuMin137 : **haha kalo anda sedang beruntung menapatkan doorprizenya xD thankyou mumumu :*

**Park Yeon Ah : **mian gak ada yoochun hehe, pilih yang lain juseyo ;) mumumu :*

**TaoTaoZi Panda : ** oke thankyou uda bilang unik mumumu :*

**Choi Min Gi : ** km pengen yang menggoda ? SooMan full naked mau? xD /plakk/ mumumu :*

**PandPandaTaoris :** haha yang bikin juga sarap xD mumumu :*

**chuapExo31 : **hayuk daftar doorprizenya menarik thankyou :) mumumu :*

**kyuinna :** ilernya ditadahin biar gak netes xD mumumu :*

**Park KyungMi : ** ahaha aku juga mau sekamar ama bajongin xD mumumu :*

**dobichan : **jangan ngintip nanti bintitan lho xD mumumu :*

**Nada Lim : **ayooooo buruan daftar nanti kehabisan (?)mumumu :*

**meotmeot : ** tetep semangat meski tak bisa jai donatur tetep bisa jadi peserta :D mumumu :*

**titis anggraeni : **aku juga mau yang unyu unyu :3 mumumu :*

**LovelyMinmin : **kamvreto emang :D mumumu :*

**Taoris Saus Tiram :** aku juga gatau maksudnya apa xD ini uda lanjut ^^ mumumu :*


End file.
